


Холод

by fierce_cripple



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: Никогда раньше.





	Холод

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-4х15.

В этом доме всё покрыто пылью.

Нечаянное место множества преступлений, множества предательств, семьи — обретённой и потерянной, любви — задушенной, едва она родилась.

Никогда раньше.

Риддлер… что ж, это многое объяснило, это объяснило всё. Запертый талант, подавленный гений, утопленный в оплакивании чужих женщин, одурманенный таблетками в оплакивании лучшего друга.

В какой-то степени Риддлер Эдварда тоже пытался убить.

Тем не менее, он шагает чуть позади хромающего в гостиную Освальда, и не понять — это угроза или уважение. Или Риддлер просто никогда здесь не был и теперь позволяет вести себя.

Освальд не знает.

Мартин спит наверху, в его собственной постели, пыльной тоже, зато — мягкой и безопасной.

Хочется побыстрее снять тюремную робу, но Освальд даже не знает, осталась ли здесь его одежда — кроме пальто, привезённого Риддлером... Эдвард мог её выбросить или сжечь. Страсть безразличия, даже думать смешно.

Здесь так холодно — высокие потолки и тёмные стены, и плёнка, которой укрыта мебель. Чернеющий провал камина — как разверстая пасть.

Ладно, одежда может и подождать.

Освальд ковыляет к камину, снимает запылившуюся кочергу со стойки и толкает лежащие в глубине поленья. Гулкий стук сообщает, что они не отсырели — ещё одна удача на сегодняшний день. У Освальда дрожат пальцы, когда он берёт с полки огниво и оглядывается в поисках бумаги.

Неслышно подошедший Риддлер пугает его до чёрта, зато протягивает газету. В заголовке значится: «Пингвин сознался в преступлениях в прямом эфире!»

Освальд скрипит зубами и выдёргивает газету из пальцев Риддлера, щёлкает огнивом — раз, другой, третий. Всё без толку, и пальцы трясутся от бессильной злобы. Ему полагается радоваться — он выбрался, а Эдвард ошибся: у него всё же есть друг. Верный, как никто никогда не был ему верен. Но Освальд зол на Эдварда по-прежнему.

Риддлер забирает из его рук огниво и высекает огонь с первой попытки. Освальд поджигает газету и вертит в руках, чтобы огонь разошёлся подальше. Всполох едва не целует пальцы Освальда, когда тот бросает газету поверх поленьев.

Жадное, голодное пламя, которому мало. Как самому Освальду. Ему мало просто дружбы Риддлера. Мало знать, что Риддлер предпочитал эту дружбу женщинам всегда.

— Почему я, — спрашивает наконец Освальд.

— Почему ты **что**? — следует незамедлительный ответ.

Освальд делает паузу, подбирая слова.

— Почему было нужно, чтобы именно я назвал твоё имя.

— Ты меня запер, тебе и отпирать.

Почти детский ответ, детская причина. Каприз. Как и любовь Освальда по мнению Эда.

И всё же — Риддлеру нужно было его признание. Риддлер был его фанатом, другом, соратником — а Эдвард Нигма всё это испортил.

— Ты всё равно мог бросить меня. Оставить гнить в Аркхэме с этим рыжим психопатом.

Риддлер едва уловимо меняется в лице. Вокруг него будто вскипает электричество, и хочется отойти на шаг или два, закрыться, спрятаться. Так Освальд и поступает, врезаясь коленями в диван. Но это не помогает — Риддлер делает те же два шага, но размашистых и резких, останавливаясь вплотную.

— Я жалею о том, что он не попытался тебя остановить. Такая возможность пристрелить бешеную собаку. 

— Но зачем тебе. — Стоять так — неудобно. Что хуже — стоять так перед нависающим Риддлером лишает уверенности и колкости.

Освальда потряхивает, как от нервной злобы, но на сей раз — просто от нервов.

И от холода.

Риддлер невпопад замечает:

— У тебя посинели губы.

Его собственные — всё ещё в следах кое-как стёртой крови.

Освальд ёжится и облизывается непроизвольно — на языке солоно и горько. Как должно быть Риддлеру после пытки.

Освальд поднимает руку, сжатую до того в кулак, и стирает большим пальцем потёк в уголке его рта.

— Риддлер, — начинает он и чувствует, как под пальцами расплывается улыбка. Но смотрит Освальд только в глаза. — Почему ты меня не предал?

Слова Риддлера звучат невнятно под его рукой.

— Меня не купить, но можно украсть за миг. Ни к чему одному…

— ...но для двоих бесценно.

В этом доме ещё долго будет холодно.

Но этого Освальд уже не заметит.


End file.
